Lord Iniquitous
Biography and Intel Appearance and Weapons :At 6'7" tall, Iniquitous is a bit of a monster. When he was a Jedi, many many years ago, he was burned alive by raiders, who killed his entire clan. Or so he thought. When seeking revenge on the raiders, he was captured, tortured, and burned. His decent into the darkside was started then. His jedi master found him, and saved him, giving him a full body suit of armor that keeps him alive. Since that time, he has rebuilt his armor to be cortosis weave, as he fights not with a Light-Saber, but hand to hand. He has 3 6 inch blades in one Gauntlet, and a 6 inch long, 4 inch wide, half inch thick Light-Saber that is built into his left Gauntlet. He also wears a black long Coat and black pants with no shirt. Armor and Extended History :His armor used to be black and red, with a red deaths head mask on the face plate, but when fighting a man named Ryan on Dagobah, he infused his body with pure darkside energy that was trying to be used to destroy the planet. When he awoke after expending almost all of his energy transfering parts of the life forces of Darth Nostra and Trelife Rite, his armor was jet black, his eyes were jet black, the deaths head on his mask was midnight purple, and he was newly arisen as the Black Lord, master of shadow. He created the Black, a sect of force users that are all and none, utilizing all aspects of the force, and built two temples of Shadow, one on Manaan, and the other on Ithor Powers and Abilities :Force Powers Mastered: Force Choke,Aiki Combat, Deadly Touch, Nullify Toxin, Kinetite, Speed, Push, Pull, Crush, Lightning, Morichro, Malacia, battle meditation, Force Plague, The ability to hide, or magnify his force presence, Force Projection over long distances, and with the help of the Dark Energy, be in two places at once via force phantom. Force Wave, Shatter Point :He speaks with three voices at once, and tendrils of Dark Energy constantly pour from his body. When he gets angry, his voices drop one or two octaves, depending on how angry he is. His Lightning is now black. :He has found the Path to the shadow realms, where all your fears are real, and have the ability to kill you. he sent his apprentice, Trelife Cyan Rite there as his last test. His fighting style is all hand to hand, combined with his force moves. He knows many martial arts, and survived Order 66. Through a series of strange, Force related events, Iniquitous had been resurrected into a new body, and now looks as he did when he was a young man. He has one son, Dason Concordia and a daughter he has never met before. Was once married to Seleste Concordia. He was until recently the Emperor of the GE, but after blowing the joint apart with the help of Xeroc Pyros and An Tiarna, has since left that position, along with the IF and has rejoined his brothers in the Xendorian Guard Records Fights- :Pyros-Drawx2 :Brijusx3-Win :Azazel-Win :Arok-Win :Aria-Win :Tirana-Win :Avidus-Win :Endor-Win :Abyss-Win :Danson-Winx3 :C'thulu-Winx2 :Reborna-Win :Ryan Owen-Win :Ronin-Win :Cassus-Win :Chanceros-Win :Blackhawkx2-Win/Loss :Kage-Lossx2 :Dason-Win Category:Characters Category:Males